The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0001’.
‘LANZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized, bold yellow flowers that turn orange to red, with excellent floriferousness, a result of limited seed set, and a relatively compact and mounding habit that is well branched with dark green foliage.
‘LANZ0001’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in July 2007 in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘G297-2’ with lighter rose color, fewer inflorecences, and a smaller plant habit.
The male parent of ‘LANZ0001’ was identified as ‘G314-1’, an unpatented, proprietary plant with lighter rose color, smaller inflorescences and smaller foliage. The resultant seed was sown in December 2007.
‘LANZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the April 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.